Ministerial Council for the Leadership of War (Dorvik)
The Ministerial Council for the Leadership of War (Dundorfian: Ministerrat für die Kriegsführung, MKF) was a group created on June 10th, 4337 following the Dorvish declaration of war during the Darnussia and Narikaton-Malivian War. The Ministerial Council for the Leadership of War was charged with overall leadership of the Dorvish state during the duration of the conflict. The act of legislation creating the Ministerial Council for the Leadership of War and authorizing it's power was the "Law on the Creation of the Ministerial Council for the Leadership of War" which passed the State Council on June 10th, 4337, the same day as the Dorvish declaration of war. The Ministerial Council for the Leadership of War was formally closed on November 2nd, 4337 however was granted authority to manage the State Commissariat "Darnussia and Narikaton" as needed until the State Commissariat's suspension. History Powers and authority The Ministerial Council for the Leadership of War was created as a means to coordinate the war effort against Malivia and her allies. The Ministerial Council had 5 authoritative positions, but also included representatives from the various political parties with Deputies within the State Council and representatives from various other government branches will be invited to sessions of the Ministerial Council for the Conduct of War. The Ministerial Council for the Conduct of War will be permitted to issue Ministerial Decrees which will be binding legislation as if it were passed by the State Council. The State Council can overturn Ministerial Decrees by a simple majority vote. The duration of the Ministerial Council for the Conduct of War will be for the duration of the war, until peace accord, surrender or other method of cessation of hostilities. The authoritative positions, which according to Ministerial Decree No. 1 "...Those members with an assigned position in the Ministerial Council for the Leadership of War are the only ones permitted to enact the full authority of the Ministerial Decrees due to the sensitive nature of wartime." Thus this only allowed those with appointed positions to issue Ministerial Decrees, sitting members of the Ministerial Council could not. The authoritative positions are as follows: *Chairman of the Ministerial Council for the Leadership of War (Dundorfian: Vorsitzender des Ministerrats für die Kriegsführung) - Overall head of the Ministerial Council for the Leadership of War, charged with overall policy and direction of the war; *General-Plenipotentiary for War Economics (Dundorfian: Generalbevollmächtigter für Kriegsökonomie) - Charged with management of all budgetary, financial, economic spheres involving the war; *General-Plenipotentiary for Defense of the Homeland (Dundorfian: Generalbevollmächtigter für die Verteidigung der Heimat) - Charged with management of interior affairs including the police, reserve police units and all matters related to defense of the homeland; *General-Plenipotentiary for Foreign Administration (Dundorfian: Generalbevollmächtigter für die ausländische Verwaltung) - Charged with management of foreign affairs related to the sphere of the war; *Deputy Commander-in-Chief (Dundorfian: stellvertretender Oberbefehlshaber) - Charged with overseeing all military operations, including authority granted to them as per their current position, and charged with command of the armed forces regardless of domestic political interference, charged with management of the military and authority to make battlefield decisions and implement policies of the Armed Forces as necessary. Composition *Wilhelm Franz von Bahr, State Chancellor of the Dorvish Republic *Karlheinz Hans von Färber, State Secretary of Foreign Affairs *Hanna Wu, Minister of Foreign Affairs *''Generaloberst'' Reinhard Regismund von Rohr-Mauss, Inspector-General of the Armed Forces of Dorvik & Chief of Staff of the Supreme General Staff *Liebhard Anton von und zu Czimnetz, Minister of the Interior *Constantin von Desidier, Minister of Trade and Industry *Therese Kühne, President of the Dorvish Republic Authoritative composition *Chairman of the Ministerial Council for the Leadership of War - Wilhelm Franz von Bahr *Deputy Commander-in-Chief - Generaloberst Reinhold Regismund von Rohr-Mauss *General-Plenipotentiary for War Economics - Constantin von Desidier *General-Plenipotentiary for Defense of the Homeland - Liebhard Anton von und zu Czimnetz *General-Plenipotentiary for Foreign Administration - Karlheinz Hans von Färber Ministerial Decrees *Ministerial Council for the Leadership of War Ministerial Decree No. 1 Category:Government and politics of DorvikCategory:Armed Forces of Dorvik